


Of Asking Favors and Awkwardness

by dani_elizabethx



Series: How Porn Changed Kurt Hummel's Life [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is nervous about going further with Blaine. Blaine has an idea of how to help Kurt get more comfortable with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Asking Favors and Awkwardness

A week. That's how long it had been since their first time giving each other a hand job. A slow, lazy summer's week. Kurt had almost hoped that he and Blaine would be able to go a bit further in the past week. Burt and Carole both worked and Finn had enough friends that he could disappear for a few hours during the day. However, it seemed that this week, Finn was always around. Up until this point, Kurt felt like he had hardly seen Finn around the house. Now, it seemed, that when ever he was in the mood to completely ravage his boyfriend, Finn was there.

On Friday morning Burt and Carole tell the boys that they're going away for the weekend. Kurt's first thought is that Blaine can spend the night with no one forcing them to keep the door open. The second thought was what he was going to do with Finn.

After reassuring Burt and Carole multiple times that there would be no parties or significant others staying over night (not that that could really stop them from doing anything), Kurt and Finn waved goodbye to their parents from the driveway. As soon as they couldn't see the car anymore, Kurt turned to Finn. “Do you have plans this weekend?”

Kurt spun so fast, Finn had to take a step back. “Uh, no.” His eyebrows furrowed. “Should I?”

Kurt huffed and stormed back into the house and up to his room. He flopped down on his bed, thinking of ways to get Finn out of the house. Idea after idea fell flat until he thought of one that he really didn't want to do. He knew if he asked Puck to invite Finn over, he'd want to know why. And telling him would mean Puck making lewd comments. After a few more minutes of mentally debating himself, Kurt decided it was worth it. He sat up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, laying back down as he pulled up his messages to compose a new one.

****To: Puck** **

__Can you do me a favor?_ _

Kurt set his phone down on his stomach, waiting for the reply. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed.

****From: Puck** **

__depends on wat it is_ _

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's blatant lack of spelling and grammar.

****To: Puck** **

_I need you to invite Finn over for the weekend._

**From: Puck**

_y doesnt he have plans with rachel_

**To: Puck**

_No, he doesn't. And because our parents went out of town and I want him to disappear._

**From: Puck**

_u just wana get naked with ur hobbit_

Kurt blushed despite knowing that's what was coming. He quickly typed out his reply.

**To: Puck**

_Please? Finn's been in the house all week. A week, Puck. Do you know how hard it is to go a week with out touching your boyfriend?_

**From: Puck**

_fine fine ill do it_

Kurt smiled to himself. Mission accomplished. About ten minutes later he heard Finn yell out “Bye, going to Puck's!” Kurt grinned and grabbed his phone to text Blaine.

**To: Blaine <3**

_Guess who has the house to himself this weekend?_

The reply came almost instantly and Kurt chuckled a bit at his boyfriend.

**From: Blaine <3**

_Please tell me it's you. And that I get to come over._

**To: Blaine <3**

_How soon can you get here? Because I may or may not already be naked._

He wasn't naked. Yet. But Kurt planned on stripping down as Blaine made his way over and getting himself hard. Laying across his bed, naked and stroking his erection would definitely be a nice present for Blaine. Kurt felt his phone buzz and picked it up, his breath hitching as he read the message.

**From: Blaine <3**

_I'll be there in 10 minutes. I want you naked and waiting for me. And that's an order, baby._

Kurt was having trouble breathing. Blaine gave him an order. A command. He sat on the edge of his bed, just staring at his phone. A few minutes past and the sound of a car door slamming outside snapped Kurt out of his reverie. He scrambled off the bed and quickly stripped down. He folded his clothes and laid them on his desk chair before climbing back onto the bed. He was already half hard from the thoughts of Blaine giving him an order. Kurt reached down to stroke himself to full hardness while he waited. The contact felt amazing and Kurt's eyes slipped closed. He stroked himself slowly, enjoying the tease and build up.

Kurt heard his door open, but he was too focused on the pleasure to pay attention to it. He felt the bed dip and then a hand on his wrist. Kurt tried to keep going, searching for the pleasure. He whined when his hand wouldn't move.

“Shh, love. It's okay.” Blaine voice drifted to his ears and Kurt opened his eyes enough to see Blaine sitting there, smiling at him. “Let go, baby.” Kurt's grip loosened and Blaine moved his hand to rest by his side.

“Blaine.” Kurt whined. Now that he'd started, his cock was begging for that friction again.

“Shh.” Blaine crawled up the bed to kiss Kurt, just a chaste kiss before he got up and started to pull his clothes off. He pulled his shirt over his head and Kurt's breath hitched. He'd seen Blaine naked before during this past week. Hand jobs, they discovered, can be quite messy and they had showered together afterword. But no matter how many times Kurt see's Blaine naked, he's pretty sure he'll still react like this. Blaine's toned chest, void of any hair save for the trail that starts below his belly button and disappears into the top of his pants. Speaking of which, Blaine was unbuttoning and pushing them to the floor. Kurt moaned at the sight of Blaine's erection straining in his briefs. The curly haired boy just smirked and hooked his thumbs in the waistband, pushing them to the floor.

Kurt wasn't sure if it was possible, but it felt like his cock was trying to get harder. He fisted his hands into the sheets, trying to not touch himself. Blaine stalked, that was really the only word for what it was, back over to the bed and climbed on top of Kurt, straddling his things. He leaned down and placed a kiss in the center of Kurt's pale chest. Kurt whined again.

Blaine sat up, his hands resting on Kurt's stomach while he looked down at his boyfriend. “You gotta use your words, baby. I don't understand what 'eeeeeh' means.” Blaine imitated Kurt's whine. His hands started to wander, rubbing up and down Kurt's chest. He stopped to tweak a nipple and Kurt keened, arching off the bed. Blaine leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear. “I want to try something new. Will you let me?”

“Yes.” Kurt whispered while trying to arch his hips off the bed, searching for friction.

Blaine kissed him on the cheek, then the nose. The other cheek, then Blaine kissed him on the lips. He bit down on Kurt's bottom lip and then pulled back. Kurt started whining again and Blaine just shushed him before continuing his path of kisses down Kurt's neck to his chest. The pattern was erratic and Kurt's breathing was becoming more labored with each time lips connected with his skin. When Blaine reached Kurt's navel, he dipped his tongue inside then licked a trail from just below it to the root of Kurt's cock.

Kurt was a whimpering mess. He felt like his whole body was on fire and he just wanted Blaine to do something, _anything_. He was about to voice as much when he felt Blaine kiss the tip of his cock. Kurt moaned loudly. He hadn't been expecting that one. Blaine flicked his tongue into the slit then in one swift motion, sunk his mouth down as far as he could onto Kurt's cock.

Kurt couldn't help himself, his hips thrust up off the bed and into that amazing warm, wet heat. Blaine's arm came up and pushed down across his hips. Kurt was too far gone to really do much more than moan and fist his hands into the sheets.

Blaine was doing all he could to make sure this was good for Kurt. Not that he would have anything to compare it too, or anything. But the curly haired boy couldn't deny that he really just wanted to see what effects what things he read about had on his boyfriend. He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock and swallowed around the head when it hit the back of his throat. Kurt's back arched and he mumbled something that sounded like “Close.” Blaine hallowed his cheeks and sucked as hard as her could. Kurt stiffened, then Blaine's mouth was being filled. He swallowed it all with only minor difficulty.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt's cock and crawled up over him to plant kisses on his lips and cheeks. Kurt was trembling under him, his eyes were closed and his chest was heaving with each shuttering breath he took. “Baby?” Blaine murmured softly. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to find big hazel orbs staring back at him.

“Wow.” Was all Kurt could manage. He slowly unclenched his fists and his breathing returned to normal.

Blaine chuckled and dropped a kiss to Kurt's sweat-slicked forehead. He notices that Kurt's eyes are starting to drop shut again and kissed his nose. “Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up.”

Kurt mumbles out an “Okay,” and Blaine rolls over to lay next to him. He pulls Kurt in close and watches as his breathing slows and Kurt drifts off sleep.


End file.
